Muñeca de porcelana
by MiloLM
Summary: Al final sólo ellos dos saben la razón por la que Overhaul no se muestra asqueado de tocar a otro ser humano. / Y es que ella es su muñeca de porcelana —la cual puede romper y reconstruir a su antojo y sin cansarse—.


**Título:** Muñeca de porcelana.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas; no aptas para sensibles. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor.

 **Total de palabras:** 1275.

 **Notas:** Nada. Me encantaron, y escribí de ellos. ฅ'ω'ฅ

* * *

 **Summary:** Al final sólo ellos dos saben la razón por la que Overhaul no se muestra asqueado de tocar a otro ser humano. / Y es que ella es su muñeca de porcelana —la cual puede romper y reconstruir a su antojo y sin cansarse—.

* * *

 ** _Muñeca de porcelana_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai Chisaki odia a las personas, eso es claro. Y quizás más que eso, odia la suciedad, a los asquerosos gérmenes que se encargan de contaminar el mundo y por ende también a él —por eso siempre está preparado—. Toda la gente que trabaja para él tiene esto en cuenta, por ello ya no les sorprende verse limpiarse desesperadamente las manos luego de haber usado su poder en alguna persona desafortunada de no hacer su trabajo perfectamente, solamente para asesinarla. Era un hábito demasiado compulsivo que se volvió normal de ver para todos los que eran parte del clan yakuza, aunque no por ello dejase de causarles escalofríos.

Ese hombre seguía siendo demasiado tenebroso.

Empero había un momento en el que el amo de la destrucción no reparaba en limpiarse las manos luego de usar su poder, y solamente los doctores o los guardias que se hallaban cerca lo sabían. El hecho de que, cada vez que se encargaba de quebrar en pedazos el cuerpo pequeño de aquella niña maldita —aquella que tiene los recursos que lo convertirán en el ser más poderoso y acabar finalmente con la sociedad súper humana— para luego simplemente volver a reponerlo como si se tratase del cruel reinicio despiadado de una partida de juego, él ya no se molestaba por limpiarse las manos al terminar.

Era confuso. Curioso en demasía, el hecho de que su desespero por la limpieza total pareciera desaparecer al romper a esa niña, de cabellos de nieve y ojos de fuego apagado, como si la misma no formara parte del asqueroso mundo lleno de suciedad en el que habita, y, por lo tanto, no necesitara de urgentes sesiones de desinfección en sus manos.

Además, el momento era corto así que uno podía apreciar pocas veces esos instantes.

Instantes donde el temible Overhaul se quedaba en el laboratorio a observar a la pequeña sentada en esa horrorosa silla llena de cables donde le harían mil y un pruebas en tanto deterioran su joven cuerpo, y él simplemente sigue allí, como esperando paciente a que ella ceda y caiga rendida por tanta pérdida de sangre o alguna otra tortura insana. Y que cuando la vida se fuera de su cuerpo él entre en acción, se despoje de sus preciados guantes y rompa en trocitos a la hermosa y frágil muñeca de porcelana, para devolverle la vida otra vez. Y seguido de acabar con ese trabajo pareciera sonreír bajo la máscara al ver la expresión confundida de su fuente de avances, y en cuánto acabara ello, se volviera a sus guantes y se retirara en silencio de allí. No sin dedicarle una última mirada fría de advertencia a los doctores, para que trabajasen más rápido.

Chronosthasis se había preguntado a sí mismo si Kai tenía en cuenta sus actos, luego de haber visto por primera vez las acciones de su jefe. Aunque no tuvo el valor de preguntárselo directamente, temiendo recibir una mirada de muerte, o posiblemente, morir en sí con ese poder tan horrible que poseía el hombre. Así que se guardó esa interrogación y siguió observando en silencio.

Igual le parecía tan raro, tan anormal y bizarro. Llegando a pensar que quizá a Overhaul le gustaba tanto la sensación de romper una y otra vez a semejante criatura inocente siendo capaz de olvidar su miedo a la suciedad con tal de seguir con ese sentimiento grotesco. Y esa respuesta sonaría convincente de no ser porque Chisaki no era realmente tan horrendo, o tan idiota como dejar que por una razón así sus dedos se contaminasen con sangre ajena.

Así que esa no podía ser la razón. Era algo de lo que no tenía idea al final.

Había algo muy profundo allí empero también era realmente simple de ver.

Eso era Eri.

( _Eri, Eri, Eri._

Muñeca de piel de algodón suave y hebras de nube esponjosa, con orbes de rubí en bruto oscurecidos por vagar tanto tiempo en las cuevas sin luz, y cuerpecito frágil como muñequita de porcelana de algún cuento mágico donde es una princesa destinada a morir y revivir.

 _Eri, Eri, Eri._

Tan frágil, tan etérea, tan sublime e inefable. Como una estrella brillante que se apaga lentamente a manos de un infinito —manos de Kai— que la ahoga en soledad y crueldad hasta que al final se extingue su luz y desaparece.)

Eri con sus miradas tristes, su voz de ruiseñor enjaulado y sus manos cansadas y apresadas, que pide socorro de vez en cuando justo antes de caer al abismo y regresar de golpe, tan rápido y tan doloroso que la deja aturdida por varios ratos. Mismos en los que Overhaul se niega a verla hasta que recobre el sentido de la vida, o al menos, dejara de mirar a la nada con espanto, reviviendo en su mente la ida al otro mundo como un disco rayado junto con el infame deseo de que algún día terminará por cruzar la luz para ya no volver a ese plano y para por fin huir de tanto sufrimiento.

Y es que al final nadie lo comprende todavía, por qué a diferencia del resto del mundo esa niña no es asqueada por el hombre de manos asesinas. Sino más bien pareciera lo contrario, porque cuando no están experimentando con su frágil cuerpo mancillado en frías muertes y resucitaciones inhumanas, Kai se encarga de —tratar de— consentirla, dándole todos los lujos de una princesita de cuento de hadas, regalándole juguetes, comprándole ropa, enviando personas a que pasen rato con ella para animarla (aunque la mayoría de ellos fracasaran y terminaran siendo asesinados — _y allí estaba de nuevo limpiándose las manos_ —). Aun así ella prefería mantenerse en una esquina, con su vestido simple, blanco y desgastado, y las vendas que escondieran las cicatrices interminables en sus diminutos brazos. Y rechazando los juguetes se esconde en su burbuja donde llora mares de tristeza amarga y susurra pedidos de auxilio.

Y es como una preciosísima muñeca de porcelana fina hecha pedazos, quebrada a más no poder.

(Y al final es Kai y sólo Kai quien tiene el poder de repararla aunque no sin antes curuvicar sus pedazos con crueldad.)

( _Pobre, pobre muñequita fina y destrozada._ )

—No hay salvación para los monstruos como tú, Eri —las palabras de Overhaul suenan tan crueles pero tan amigables que la marean y sólo quiere ahogarse en su llanto—. Así que acéptalo, nunca podrás escapar de tu destino. Tú solamente perteneces aquí.

Y es con esas palabras tan extrañamente dulces que la niña cierra finalmente los ojos inundados de súplicas líquidas, y se vuelve a desmoronar como una frágil torre de cartas, cayendo al vacío, a la muerte.

Y no tarda mucho en volver. Y ver de nuevo esos ojos fríos que demuestran satisfacción, junto con las manos malditas que siguen atormentándola hasta el final.

Entonces Eri desea por un momento ser como las demás personas en el mundo, para que así Chisaki tuviera asco de ella y que con ello ni siquiera se dignara a tocarla con el fin de revivirla tantas veces. Empero sabe que él lo hace sabiendo que es un tesoro invaluable que está por sobre la demás escoria humana.

Y que gracias a su inocencia, ella está puramente limpia.

(Al final sólo ellos dos saben la razón por la que Overhaul no se muestra asqueado de tocar a otro ser humano.)

( _Y es que ella es su muñeca de porcelana —la cual puede romper y reconstruir a su antojo y sin cansarse—._ )

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
